


Confiding

by acerobbiereyes



Series: I See You [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “I was in the neighborhood.”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: I See You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908319
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Confiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Skye dropped into the bed with a grateful sigh. She had just returned to her hotel room in East LA, after spending the past week days finding, and then hacking a nearby SHIELD base. 

Skye grabbed the remote off the nightstand, turning on the small TV. She was eager to see how SHIELD responded to this leak.

What she got when she found the local news channel, however, was something she wouldn’t ever imagined.

“Two teenagers are recovering well after a violent car accident last week,” The news lady began, “The accident happened around midnight and was believed to be perpetrated by a local gang. Robbie Reyes and his brother Gab-“ The words of the news faded into the background as what she had just heard sunk in.

Robbie and Gabe, in a car accident? She felt sick. She was going to be sick. 

She focused on the TV once more before she scrambled out of bed, her heart pounding. She fished for her cell phone, and swung open her room door with every intention of driving at seriously unsafe speeds to the hospital. 

Only to stop short when she noticed someone was in the hallway. And not just anyone.

“Robbie?” She exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing here?” ‘And why aren’t you in the hospital?’ Went unsaid, but she was sure it was obvious. 

“I was in the neighborhood,” He said, looking uncomfortable. 

“In the-“ Skye began, because that was hard to believe. She was at least an hour away from his house, and it was late.

“You said you’re a hacker right? A good one?” Robbie interrupted her.

She stared at him, thrown off by the sudden change of topic. “Uh, yeah. One of Rising Tides best,” and she was, though Miles was pretty good too. “Why?” She asked, now wary.

Robbie pushed his way past her, into the hotel room. “I’d like you to find something out for me.”

“I can do that,” She said, setting her phone down and reaching for her laptop instead. She seated herself on the bed, watching as Robbie nervously paced back and forth. “What am I looking for?”

And what Skye expected was for him to ask after the assholes that ambushed him and Gabe.

But that isn’t the answer she got.

Robbie took a deep breath, sitting next to her on the bed. “Ghost Rider.”

Skye stilled, she’d never heard the name before but it still made her freeze up. “Robbie, what the hell happened?” She asked, her gaze snapping to him.

The light from the nearby casted odd shadows over his face. “Hell is exactly what happened.” He said softly. 


End file.
